Once de Marzo
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Hay veces en als que desearía que me entendieras y todo fuera más sencillo entre tú y yo, pero sé que es mucho pedir. SpainxSouth Italy. One-shot.


Okey es mi primer EspañaxItalia del Sur, así que sean amables. La apreja me encanta pero me cuesta algo de trabajo. En fin, el fic esta inspirado en la canción Jueves de LODV y aunque no tiene mucho que ver... no sé, quizás si la escuchan se den el sntimiento y lloren D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no me eprtencen, son todos de mi futuro esposa Himuraya-sensei y sólo me los presto por un rato. Esta obra es sin fines de lucro y asdf.

**Advertencias:** Tengan sus pañuelos a la mano (; me abstengo de cualquier situación incomoda x'D

**

* * *

Once de Marzo**

El viento helado se colaba entre mis cabellos, envolviendo mi rostro con su suave beso, por un momento, me uní al frió invierno que lentamente se marchaba, pero que aún así se aferraba tan fuertemente a mi tierra.

Yo no era de los que tomaban el tren para ir algún sitio, pero estos últimos meses había descubierto que me ayudaba a pensar, a despejarme y estirar mis miembros entorpecidos por el frio. Además, era una excelente terapia con el pasado. El cruel pasado que gustaba de reírse a mis espaldas, buscando provocarme. Solté un pesado suspiro mientras la gente se arremolinaba a mi lado para tomar el tren de las siete de la mañana. Mis amigos, en especial Prusia, se deberían estar riendo al verme madrugar durante invierno, tan sólo para tomar el mismo tren… tan sólo para pensar y pensar entre las masas de gente.

Pronto me comencé a sentir cansado y adormilado, el sonido de la gente hablando me arrullaba y me hacía parecer un borracho que intentaba mantenerse despierto. Conocía a mucha de la gente que se encontraba ahí, quitando el hecho de que era el país y conocía a la mayoría de mis habitantes, esta gente diario tomaba el mismo tren para llegar a sus distintos destinos. La gran mayoría llevaba prisa, otros tantos estaban adormilados y sólo esperaban subir al tren, coger lugar y echarse una siesta.

Al fin el tren llegó y la gente se apresuro a subir, yo simplemente espero para subir lentamente, siguiendo a una joven de cabello rubio cenizo, la cual lucía una bella falda tableada de color café, parecía ansiosa y buscaba con desesperación algo o alguien; o al menos eso pensaría alguien que recién la ha visto, pero yo sabía que desde hacía dos meses esta chica, de nombre Sofía, se arreglaba para ver (tan sólo ver), a uno de los pasajeros que tomaba el mismo tren que ella. Sofía, que un día amablemente se había dirigido a mí para preguntarme por las noticias más relevantes en España, estaba enamorada de Carlos, un muchacho bien parecido que parecía también tener algún interés en ella.

Cuando entramos todos al vagón, Sofía comenzó su exhaustiva búsqueda hasta que dio con mi rostro. Se sorprendió y después me dirigió una sonrisa amable, que yo simplemente regrese. Algo me decía que este día sería diferente. Me recargue contra una de las paredes del vagón, observando a la gente y lentamente permitiendo que i cabeza comenzara a viajar en el tiempo y mis pensamientos se comenzaran a abrir paso entre todo lo que inundaba mi cabeza. Suspire de nueva cuenta, de forma pausada, permitiendo que el aire escapara de mis pulmones, mientras el rostro de Romano se dibujaba entre mis enmarañados pensamientos, y lentamente tuvo obtuvo el sentido que merecía. Todos mis pensamientos giraron en torno a la persona que yo más amaba en el mundo. Hacía tres meses que él y yo no nos hablábamos, era una tregua mutua, un intento de ordenar nuestras ideas, una burda teoría para buscar la respuesta correcta a nuestra situación, una respuesta que debió haber estado clara hacía más de 100 siglos, pero que hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo motivo de discusión entre él y yo. ¿Cuál era esa pregunta? Era una pregunta ridícula, pero que sabia a Romano lo acosaba constantemente, quitándole el sueño y provocándole ataques de rabia contra mí. Suspiré, mordiéndome el labio y cerrando los ojos: ¿lo amaba o él a mí? El corazón me decía que si, la razón lo dudaba.

Pronto mis ojos se abrieron y pude ver a Sofía, la cual, sonrojada, miraba hacía Carlos, quien se había sentado en una banca continua y parecía no haberla notado. Había momentos en los que deseaba que todo fuera tan sencillo como aquello, poder hacer las cosas tan sencillas con él… pero parecía que simplemente todo se debía complicar de una forma u otra. Como si Dios no nos quisiese juntos… como si mereciera sufrir y no ser feliz; gire mi rostro hacía el cristal y deje que mis mirada cansada se obscureciera ante el paisaje semi-helado que me brindaba mi país. Pronto, mi sentimiento de sexto sentido me dijo algo, pidiéndome voltear y ver a Sofía. Acto seguido, gire de nueva cuenta mi rostro hasta verla y pude permitirme una sonrisa. Ella charlaba con Carlos, mientras las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaban. Por un momento me creí como un espectador de una bella película romántica, de esas que Alfred disfrutaba hacer casi a diario en su casa. Y entonces, desee estar en el lugar de ellos y poder expresarle a Romano mis sentimientos, sin miedo a la duda, sin miedo a nada…

Pronto llegamos a un túnel y la luz desapareció, permitiendo la penumbra, extinguiendo los sonidos por un segundo y de pronto un estallido gigantesco me hizo perder el conocimiento.

Los minutos se escurrieron como la sangre lo hacía por mis labios. Estaba sobre lo que alguna vez fue un banco y las piernas de alguien. Me sentía aturdido y pronto recupere la noción del tiempo. Una bomba había estallado en el vagón, justo detrás de Carlos y Sofía… justo frente a mí. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y pude sentir como el terror me inundaba, junto al olor a sangre y el sonido de la gente herida, rogando por ayuda. La bilis se junto en mi garganta, impidiéndome tragar sin sentir como mi garganta quemaba, el pánico pronto me hizo reaccionar y levantarme, buscando a alguien, intentando apagar el sentimiento absorbente de muerte que se apoderaba de mi mente y detenía los latidos de mi corazón. Sentía que a cada paso que daba mis latidos cesaban, como la vida de todos los que soltaban su último aliento…

Pronto me derrumbe, a causa del dolor que me consumía… perdí el conocimiento por completo, intentando aferrarme a la idea de que seguiría vivo… aferrándome a la idea de que este no sería mi último respiro.

— ¿Pero él estará bien? —el sonido de mi corazón me aturdía, junto con gritos de gente que sufría y de pasos sobre el suelo. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, intentando reconocer aquella voz.

—Está despertando, hermano España está despertando —pude oír una voz chillona muy cerca de mí.

—Italia, déjalo descansar — ¿quién era? ¿Alemania, tal vez? Si era cierto entonces… Feliciano estaban aquí y… y Lovino… pronto el sonido de gritos y pasos había desaparecido y unas manos cálidas tomaron mi rostro. Pude abrir al fin mis ojos y ver unos ojos verdes más oscuros que los míos. Abrí los labios para pronunciar su nombre, pero los de él me lo impidieron, y junto a sus dulces labios las saladas lagrimas se filtraron.

—Maldito bastardo —murmuro contra mis labios y me abrazo. Yo simplemente le sonreí y le acaricie el cabello.

—Yo también te amo y te extrañe —murmure contra su cabello y pronto mi conciencia de país me revelo una lista de todos los que habían muerto. Cerré los ojos al ver como se desvanecía el nombre de Sofía y Carlos junto al de muchos de mis ciudadanos. Y una solitaria lagrima cayó.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_ Kesesese 3


End file.
